Vehhr Skirata
Vetter?Unpredictable,dangerous,yes yes.But quite brilliant. -Boba Fett to Jaster Mereel Vetter is a Mandalorian Mercenary who stays loyal to Rage Ordo and Pre Mando. Early Life Vetter Neeligorbit and his brother Lastra Arc worked in his father's shop on Tatooine.Their father, RocketFett, was a bold Mandalorian, general of the True Mandalorians group.When he arrived at the age of 18, he joined the True Mandalorians.He fought in the Mandalorian Civil War known as Vehrr Neeliiz. The Shadow Mandalorians After The Mandalorian Civil War, Vetter and Lastra joined the Shadow Mandalorians.They met Rage Ordo and their father joined the Shadows, too.Each week they did a Mandalorian tradition, The Hunt, an d after it they usually earned their ranks from their leader. Business Vetter couldn't follow his leader's orders.He wanted to leave alone.He didn't want to follow nobody's orders.So he left The Shadow Mandalorians.He was looking for a cargo ship.If he bought a new cargo ship, he would work better.He went to Tatooine.He heard that you can take easy money from missions.He went to MosEisly Cantina.There he met a Bounty Hounter called Revan Zivek.Vetter asked himhow to find jo b Vetter:He, you, can I ask you something? Revan:Yea, what do you want? Vetter:Where can I find a good job here?See, I need money for a cargo ship... Revan:Well, you must go to Hutt.He has got much money....I think he can help you...Oh, I'm going there right now.Come with me.And DON'T talk to nobody. Vetter:Ok, ok... They were walking when they reached Hutt's Palace.It was a big building with gurds in the entran ce.The guards stopped them. Guard:What do you want here???....gag Revan: We want to see Hutt.We are looking for job. Guard:Ok then, come in......gag They came in the palace.It had too many stairs.They both were tired. Vetter:Too.....many..........stairs........ Revan:They must be quite fools.Why do they need so many stairs??? Vetter:Oh Revan....Why was that guard doing that noise? Revan:I dunno...Oh here we are....The Hutt's Palace. Hutt saw them.He asked them what do they want here Hutt: What do you want here, little fools??? Revan: We are looking for a job Hutt:Oh you came to the right place....And I've got an easy job for you.And you'll take a lot of money..... Revan:Great....Oh what the job is?? Hutt:You must kill a Bounty Hunter called Laa'rr Drii'ks.He is a Trando, you'll find him easily..... Revan:Ok we take the job, eh Vetter? Vetter: Yes we take the job.Oh what if we die? Hutt:Hahaha Vetter:Ok, I've understood. The Mission Vetter and Raven took Hutt's holo and went to Laa'rr Drii'ks.He was tall and looked angry.Vetter needed a better look.He went closer.He aimed him but Revan stopped him. Revan:Vetter I need the money! Vetter:What do you mean??? Revan:Go away Vetter....or I kill you! Vetter:Hmm....ok As Vetter was going out, he turned back, and shooted Revan.Then he left.He had understood that it's h ard to work alone.He went back to Rage Ordo.He apologised to him and joined back to the Shadows. The Old Man It was a cold day on Mandalore, when an old man arrived.Vetter ran there to see who was he.Vetter asked him what does he want there. Vetter:Who are you and what do you want? Old Man:You must be Vetter. Vetter:Yes,I am.But what do you want here? Old man:Your father told me before he die,to come here and tell you what happend. Vetter:Ehm you came to tell me what?My father is alive! Old Man:I came to tell you how your father died.Your father died when you were a baby. Vetter:But..my father is Rocket Fett..How did he die? Old Man:RocketFett took you away from your home to grow you up.Your real father was Master Anith.A long time ago,in the Dark Ages,a powerful Sith called Darth Fess,wanted to take your father's lightsaber.You know, he was a Jedi Knight. Vetter:He was what?! Old Man:Yeah,he was a Jedi.Darth Fess and his acolytres went to father's house and killed your parents.But Darth Fess wanted you to die.He didn't want a descendant of your father.But he did not find you.Your uncle took you away from him. ''Vetter:But who are you? Old Man:I am your father's master.''So, Darth Fess took your father's lightsaber.And now he is a powerful Dark Lord coming upon a whole galaxy system.I must leave now, my boy, I wish you will kill Darth Fess.But it's a long journey to go to his Palace and kill him.His palace is on planet Enor.Remember my words, young man, I wish you luck. Vetter nodded.The old man got in his space ship and left.Vetter couldn't move.He ran into the Base.His brother Lastra came. ''Lastra:Hey Vetter.You don't look well.What's going on? Vetter:Lastra, I must tell you something. Lastra:Well, what? Vetter:An old man told me that a Sith called Darth Fess killed my parents.Rocket is not my real father.And now he's looking for me .Lastra,I will leave the squad for some days or for some months,because I want to find the Sith. Lastra:Vetter,you cannot go there alone.I'll come with you. Vetter:No,Lastra.I must go alone.I can feel my destiny. Lastra:Vetter,there are so many Sith! I WILL COME WITH YOU! Vetter:Ok but if you die,I'll be not liable for that. Lastra:''Deal. After Rocket's perimission,Vetter and Lastra got into the spaceship and started their journey to the Planet Enor... Zyra Vetter And Lastra landed on the planet Enor.It was a sandy planet, just like Tatooine.The sky had a grey.Vetter and Lastra put on their brown cloaks.As they were walking,they saw a girl.She stared at them and got near them. '''Las, Las,look! A girl! ''Vetter whispered. Lastra:Oh! Zyra:Hello!I'm Zyra.I'm a Jedi Padawan.What are you looking for here? ''Lastra and Vetter:Err-We are looking for a palace where Darth Fess lives there... Zyra:What?Why do you want to go there?Guys,It's dangerous. Vetter and Lastra:We know... Vetter:I want to go there and kill him.You see, he killed my father. Zyra:I'm sorry to hear that.Oh, guys the palace is far far away.It's tiring... Lastra:Have you ever been there, Zyra? Zyra:Yes. Lastra:Alright, Let's move! Vetter:Ok lets go Zyra..'' Zyra wore her cloak and began to walk.Vetter and Lastra followed her. The Pirates After Zyra's joining in Vetter's journey, the three people moved north.Vetter's pet,Raznek,climbed on Vetter's shoulder.The sun was shining.It was too hot. ''Zyra:Guys, we don't have enough water.What're we gonna do? Las:Look!A sandy......sea? Vetter:Let's have a closer look. They reached the sandy sea.It was a very big sandy sea and the waves were moving fast.Vetter saw a plate with food floating on the sea.Zyra ran fastly to get the plate. Vetter:A plate with food? Las:I don't have a good feeling about this. Zyra:Guys, it's a big chance!''s ''Las:I think it's a trap.... Zyra:Oh, come on! As Zyra was swimming to catch the plate, she felt something pulling her leg.Vetter went to see what was she doing.Las followed. Zyra:Guys, come here...Something is pulling my leg! Vetter:Coming. Las:Wait me! Vetter tried to see what was pulling her leg.But, suddenly a big rope pulled them all up to a pirate boat.They were all shocked.They opened their eyes and they saw weird creatures laughing at them. Las:I told you it was a trap! Vetter:What the h*** is going on here! 'I'm Captain Nargets.'said the weird creature.It had a cut leg.He had long tentacles like the other creatures.'I hope you are tasty because my board is very hungry, ha ha ha!' he roared.He went into his cabin.The three people were tied to a big piece of wood.The ship started to shake.Everyone ran to the edges of the ship waiting for something.'The Ramlaak, the Ramlaak!'they shouted.Captain Nargets got out of his cabin.'It is here...' he whispered.He untied Lastra, Vetter and Zyra.'Ready for battle?' he shouted with a big smile.'Battle positions!' said Nargets to the board.'What's going on?!' said Vetter.'Ramlaak is here' said Nargets.'What is Ramlaak?' asked Lastra.'It is a big monster.It has eaten our land.Our land was a heaven,before it come!' said Rangets sadly.'Move, move, move!' shouted a pirate.Ramlaak had the biggest tentacles you can imagine!It was so big as the whole ship.It was a purple monster with no eyes but with a huge mouth and sharp teeth.It was doing a weird sound making your ears blow up!Everyone started shooting at the mosnter but nothing could hurt it.It was catching many pireates and was putting them in its mouth.Captain Nargets threw a bomb into its mouth.It started screaming and pulling black smoke out of its mouth.'It is dying.It's gonna take hours, I think.'said Nargets.'Las,Zyra let's help them!'Las and Vetter pulled out their blasters and Zyra pulled out her purple lightsaber.Las opened his jetpack and flew onto the monster.Vetter did the same.Zyra jumped onto the monster and stabbed it.'Guys, go away!It's mine!' roared Nargets.He threw another bomb at its mouth.It blew up.The island and the clear blue sea came out.Everyone got out of the ship and walked onto the land.'It's back!Our land is BACK!'said a pirate.'HOORAY!' shouted the others.It was time for Vetter,Las and Zyra to leave.'Thank you about everything.When I told you how tasty you look I was just joking.'said Nargets.'It was our duty,Captain.' said Las.The sun was turning orange.The three people got onto a speeder and left.Vetter and his friends continued their journey. Final Duel After their action with the pirates, they arrived to the palace.It was huge with red lights everywhere.It was cold and creepy. 'We are here.' said Zyra,'the Dark Palace'. 'Thank you so much, Zyra' Vetter replied. 'Take my lightsaber,it's gonna be useful' 'But, but I can't use it...' 'Your father was a Jedi Knight.You must have the Force in you.May the Force be with you'... And Zyra lost in the darkness of Endor.Vetter and Lastra walked into the palace.The walked in a slow way, because they were afraid.Suddenly, the door closed.'I was waiting for you, Vetter'said in a dark voice Dark Fess.'Give me my father's lightsaber now!' roared Vetter. 'Only with a duel...' laughed Fess.Lastra put out his pistol.'No Lastra, it's my duel...My Final Duel...'said Vetter.Las put his pistol back to his pocket.Fess opened his lighsaber.It was dark red and flames were coming out of it.In his other hand, red lightnings were coming out.'Let's see what you got! HA HA HA!' Fess shouted.Vetter opened his lighsaber.It was pale purple.Fess attacked.Vetter defended.Fess was attacking and attacking for many times and Vetter was losing powers.But suddenly Vetter attacked in a strong way, attacked, attacked and then...blue flames were coming out of his hands,it was the Force...Vetter hit Fess on the wall and then he....stabed him.'AHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE JEDI!!Ah, ah....',Vetter pulled his saber out of Fess' heart.He took his father's lightsaber.When he opened it, it got back to blue colour.Vetter left with Lastra and got back to the base.Vetter talled about what happened to RocketFett.'Why Rocket? Why didn't you tell it to me!' Vetter shouted Rocket.'You were too young Vet, but you're still my son.' said Rocket in a calm voice.'I'm, I'm sorry Rocket, you are my father.I just...I was angry and...-' 'Ok ok calm down.Everything's ok.' After his journey, Vetter lived on Mandalore until he died. Memories Day:40 BBY Time:Midnight Age:12 Place:Tatooine I am scared this day.In the afternoon I went to play with my friends, Bossk and Quelix Beviin.The sky was dark pink and the two moons were white.When I started to go home, I heard....something like an...explosion.Firstly I didn't notice that but...I heard it again and again.Finally, I got home.My mum,Jem, had made food for me and my two brothers, Las and Kai.My dad, RocketFett, was still at work.He was a mechanic.Anyway, when I went to bed I heard the explosion for three times.I talked to my older brother,Las. 'Did you hear that?' 'Ah, leave me alone, Vets! I wanna sleep!' I looked at my window and I saw a little white spot in the dark ping sky.It was moving fastly.I thought it was a simple star.But it was not.I heard my Dad's voice whispering to my mum. 'Jem, they are coming...again' 'No! How will we escape from them?' ' I- I don't know.I'll send a ship to take the kids out of the planet' 'What will we do?' 'I don't know...' My dad opened the lights.I closed my eyes and waited when he will leave.When he did, I looked again at the sky.The spot had been bigger.It was something like, a HUGE spaceship coming to us.Dad came at our room again. 'Las, Las!' 'Eh-What dad?' 'Wake up your brothers.We are moving out.' 'What?!' 'I SAID DON'T TALK AND WAKE THEM UP!' He woke us up.Mum gave us our clothes and we dressed up.We went out of the house.We had a big spaceship, but we had never used it. 'Get in.' ,said dad,'We are leaving' 'Wait,what?What about my friends?' 'Shut your mouth Vets' said Las angrily. 'NO!', roared dad,'Vets, take Bossk here.He has no parents, so we will take him to his cousins on Nar Shadda.' 'Ok, I'll take him' I said and ran to take Bossk.He was sitting on the ground playing with some rocks. 'BOSSK COME!' He didn't talk and followed me.When we arrived at the ship he said; "What are we doing here?" 'We are moving to Shadow Moon.My dad said to take you to your cousins on Nar Shadda...' 'Better, cause I don't have where to sleep here..but why are you taking me there and where are you going?' ... We arrived at the ship... 'Weequay pirates are coming to kill us.So we are leaving' said Dad. 'Ok' we all replied. The ship flew over.We were leaving our home, Tatooine! I couldn't believe it.And then we saw the pirate ship.We could see big flames on the planet.The pirates had destroyed our town.We arrived Nar Shadda.Bossk got out, thanked us and went into his cousins' home.From then, I dont know what happened to him.We arrived on a planet.I thought it was Naboo but it was not.It was...Shadow Moon... 'Here we are.Everyone out of the ship.' said dad. We got into a big house,with our rooms.'This is our home now.We are on Shadow Moon, near Mandalore.My friend Rage Ordo lives here.He will help us.' That's how I came to Shadow Moon.Quelix and his family arrived.A new life on this adventurous planet had began... Removed from the Shadows Since 3 years Vetter was working for The Hutt Jabba The Hutt, who taught Vetter how to be a bounty hunter.While Vetter was in a mission, Fang Bloodnight saw him.He removed Vetter without asking no one.After that, Vetter didn't join another squad waiting for the Shadows to apologise.He stll works for Jabba. Life After a lot of adventures, Vetter decided to get back home.He married Solo Fel Jaina Solo Fel , he had one daughter called Jem Neelfett.He died on Umbara (26 ABY).Everyone in the Shadow Mandalorians paid great respect of him. Vetter's last words (talking to Rage Ordo):'Rage, I'm happy now dying with honour like a True Mandalorian.And one last word.Believe in yourself, because no one else will.' Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:True Mandalorian Category:Commander Category:Mandalorian Category:Shad'ika